


Don't Say It

by avesnongrata



Series: Maria/Natasha Ficlet Collection [7]
Category: Black Widow (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria awakens at the hiss of the window sash sliding up. “You usually sneak <em>out</em> of that window...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-imagined scene from Black Widow #13. There are no major spoilers, and it should stand on its own if you haven't read the comics.

Maria awakens at the hiss of the window sash sliding up. “You usually sneak _out_ of that window,” she points out sleepily, her tone somewhere between affectionate and reproachful.

Natasha lowers the window back into place behind her with a barely audible sigh. “I know. I’m sorry for that, too.”

An apprehensive shiver runs down Maria’s back as she sits up, willing her eyes to focus in the darkness. She fully expected Natasha to go to ground after the exposé aired; it’s probably not a good sign that she’s standing in her bedroom right now, but Maria would be lying if she said she wasn’t glad to see her. She’s always glad to see her, even under the worst circumstances.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to give you this.” Natasha hands her a folded piece of paper. Maria takes it from her, but she doesn’t so much as glance at it, her eyes staring Natasha down instead. Shoulders sagging, Natasha perches on the edge of the bed. “And I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. Not this time.”

Natasha’s answer does nothing to ease the knot of ice that’s settling into the pit of Maria’s stomach, but she does her best not to let her concern show on her face. “Are you going to disappear until this whole thing blows over? I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do to help –“

“I don’t need your help,” Natasha interrupts, her eyes and voice stony. “I have to take care of this myself.”

“Natasha...” Maria breathes, reaching for her instinctively. “Please don’t do anything stupid. You’ll only dig yourself in deeper.”

Natasha accepts the touch of Maria’s hand to her cheek, but she pointedly ignores her plea. She motions toward the piece of paper instead. “That list should keep you busy for a while. I’m sorry I can’t give you any more than that.” She gets abruptly to her feet and heads for the window, leaving Maria stinging.

“Natasha, please!” Maria can only hope there’s enough anger in her voice to cover the desperation she feels.

Natasha freezes. For a long few seconds, neither of them speaks. Neither of them moves.

“I can’t promise you I won’t do anything stupid.”

Maria frowns, and the ice starts to spread from her stomach up into her chest. “Do you at least intend to make it out alive?”

Natasha’s expression softens. “I’m not planning a suicide run, no. That much I can promise.” She shifts her weight, moving her hips just close enough that Maria can touch her if she wants to reach that far, but Maria only arches a stern eyebrow at her.

“You’d better mean that. I will kill you if you get yourself killed over this.”

“I’m going to do whatever it takes, Maria. I have to. You know that.” There’s a cold kind of fire rising behind her eyes, and her voice is the calm before a storm.

It’s not a look Maria has ever seen on her before, and it’s unsettling, to say the least. Maria reaches for her again, but she isn’t sure which of the two of them she’s trying to comfort with the touch. “I know, just... be careful, okay? Come here.” She pulls Natasha into her arms and kisses her slowly, delaying the inevitable for as long as she can.  

“For luck,” she explains when Natasha finally pulls away.

“Thank you,” Natasha breathes, leaning her forehead against Maria’s. “Goodbye, Maria.”

“Nat,” she starts, but her voice catches in her throat. She takes a slow, deep breath; in case this is her last chance, she needs to get the words out. “I l–“

Natasha silences her with another kiss. “I know. Don’t say it, though; they’ll come after you, too.”


End file.
